villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Ones (The Evil Dead)
The Dark Ones, known by many names ect., are dark entities who serve as greater scope villain of Evil Dead series. They initially made appearance in comic book adaptations of the franchise before finally scheduled to make appearance in TV Series as the bigger bads. Little is known of the appearance of the Dark Ones except for the possible illustrations found in the pages of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The illustrations depict beings of vast size and power, though it is likely that the true image of the Dark Ones is unfathomable to humans, and actually seeing one would drive them mad. In Ash vs Evil Dead, Dark Ones' characteristic further elaborated on. They are stated to “neither demon nor fully human” who appeared to be humanoid entities dressed in dark hooded cloaks that completely conceal their appearance. One of them, "Ruby Knowby", creator of the very Necronomicon which plague Ash, can also shapeshift into a human form as alternate method. Background Eons ago, Dark Ones, with their supernatural god-like powers, wreaked incredible havoc upon human realm and humanity found itself at their mercy. There seemed to be no ways of stopping their madness, until one of them named Ruby Knowby, back then known as Mulier Daemonium de Igne (Demonic Woman of Fire in Latin), with the help of her partner in crime Kaya the necromancer betrayed the rest of Dark Ones and cast them off to an alternate dimension known as Deadlands (Mirror Dimension in comics). Ruby committed the act of treachery for her esoteric agenda. ''Ash vs. Evil Dead'' For the next thousands of years, the Dark Ones remained trapped in the place called "Deadlands" until various events of season 3 caused "The Rift", a magical seal responsible for keeping the Dark Ones imprisoned in the Deadlands, started to become weaker. It is foretold by the Necronomicon that the Dark Ones will be ultimately unleashed from their dimensional prison and be unleashed upon the human realm once again and the Prophesied One will rise up to stop them. Ruby, tipped off by Kaya from Necronomicon, Ruby's former associate who once helped her trapping the Dark Ones in the Deadlands but ended up losing her body and having her soul trapped within the accursed book. realizing that the prophecy foretold is in motion and that the Dark Ones themselves will be coming after her, hatches a plot to anticipate the Dark Ones' coming in her own way: to have the powers of the Prophesied One and his blood descendant transferred to her own demonic offspring (a being born from Ruby made in the image of Prophesied One) and to herself. This way, she believes that not even the Dark Ones would be able to touch her. It is said that upcoming episode "Judgment Day", Dark Ones will be finally unleashed from their dimensional imprisonment and are eager to collect their overdue debt from the two pair of women who sealed them in Deadlands thousands of years ago: Ruby Knowby and Kaya. Rest of the plot coming soon. Notable Dark Ones *Ruby Knowby Gallery Dark_One_Ash_vs_Evil_Dead_episode_3.jpg Darkones.gif|Soon to be freed Thedarkones.jpg Thedarkones2.jpg AoDVsR-A-1.jpg|Vs. Ash Williams Trivia *Dark Ones are referred to Old Ones or Great Old Ones. But in Cthulhu Mythos, from which these beings are based on, Old Ones and Great Old Ones are two totally separate beings. Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Paranormal Category:Necromancers Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Hostile Species Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Mongers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors